FOR MY LOVE FOR MY HEART
by Lee Eun Woo
Summary: Langsung baca aja oke? #okeee


**FOR MY LOVE FOR MY HEART**

pairing : cho kyuhyun

lee sungmin

victoria song

other cast

genre : romance, love story, genderswitch, straight, chaptered

rate : T

Summary : baca langsung aja oke? #okeee

...:::DON'T LIKE ON'T READ and REVIEW PLEASE:::...

Chapter 1

-Lee Sungmin pov

aku baru saja bangun tidur dan begitu kaget ketika melihat ada seorang lelaki tampan yg tertidur di samping ku. lelaki itu adalah kekasihku sejak 2 bulan yg lalu, cho kyuhyun. dan yg membuat ku kaget adalah biasanya saat dia kerumahku dan menemukan aku sudah tidur dia akan membangunkanku tapi semalam dia tidak membangunkanku.

kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi, tak ada niat untuk membangunkannya. dia terlihat begitu lelah. ya.. dia adalah directur di cho toserba, toserba terbesar se korea selatan. setelah mandi aku langsung turun melewati tangga dan memasak maanan, sup rumput laut kesukaan kyunnie. tepat setelah aku selesai menyiapkan makanan di meja, kyu turun dari tangga. matanya masih terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap.

"pagi, minnie.. muach" sapanya yg diakhiri dengan mengecup bibir ku lembut. "pagi kyunnie,kenapa semalam tidak membangunkanku?" tanya ku padanya. "aku tidak tega membangunkan mu semalam. kau tidur sangat pulas dan aku juga sudah mengantuk. hehe" balasnya sambil tersenyum aneh menurutku.

/SkipTime\\\

"kyu, antarkan aku ke supermarket, ne? aku ingin membeli bahan makanan, bahan makanan di dapur sudah habis." minta ku saat kami sedang duduk di ruang tamu. hari ini minggu, kyu selalu libur saat hari minggu dan di selalu menghabiskan hari minggu dengan ku. "ne, chagia. nanti sekalian kita keliling-keliling bermain,ne?" jawabnya yg sekarang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

supermarket

"emm..kyu nanti malam kau makan apa?" tanya ku pada kyu yg berjalan di samping ku dengan mendorong troli barang. "aku mau makan bulgogi dan kimchi" balasnya. "aku sudah punya kimchi di kulkas, kita tinggal beli daging saja. kajja, kyu!" ajak ku padanya sambil menggeret salah satu tangannya yg menganggur.

lee sungmin apartment

"huh! shit!" gerutu kyu saat kami sudah memasuki apartment ku. "sudahlah kyu, kau kan bisa memainkan itu kapan-kapan" kataku berusaha meredam amarahnya. "hah. tapi minnie chagi, anak kecil itu benar-benar keterlaluan. dia memainkan game di game center itu sendirian dan tidak mau bergantian dengan orang lain. kan aku juga mau main game itu!" dumelnya. "haahh, terserah kau saja" balasku, aku tau tidak ada gunannya berdebat dengan kyuhyun.

.

"wah, enaknya" pujinya setelah kami selesai makan. aku segera membersihkan piring bekas makan kami. kyu terlihat sudah masuk ke kamar duluan.

'kriieett' aku membuka pintu kamar ku dan menemukannya sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan PSP di tangannya. aku menaiki kasur dan merebahkan diri di sebelah kyuhyun dan memiringkan tubuh ku hingga tidak bisa melihat kyu yg masih sibuk memainkan PSPnya. "chagia.." panggilnya dengan suara manja. "ne, kyu. ada apa" jawabku. tiba-tiba dia merebahkan dirinya dan memelukku dari belakang. "aku tidak bisa tidur" rengeknya padaku. aku segera membalikkan tubuh ku dan menatapnya. aku balas memeluknya lalu ku kecup bibirnya sekilas. ya.. beginilah cara ku menidurkan kyu jika dia tidak bisa tidur. kata kyu sih, dia akan mudah tidur kalau mencium bau wangi tubuh ku. "kenapa cepat sekali ciumnya?" tanyanya sambil merengut lucu. "hihi, iyaiya. tapi setelah itu cepat tidur, ne? aku sudah ngantuk kyu" jawabku sambil sedikit terkikik padanya.

chu~~

kyu langsung menciumku secara tiba- tiba setelah aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku. "eummh, kyuh.." erang ku saat ciumannya bertambah panas dan liar. "minnie.." panggilnya setelah kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami yg mulai panas. "eum, ada apa kyuh?" jawabku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku yg berantakan karena ciuman liar kami tadi. "aku tidak tahan chagia, kita lakukan sekarang,ne? please.." mintanya padaku. aku tahu apa yg dia maksudkan. "kyu, aku belum siap. lagi pula kita kan belum menikah, mana boleh melakukan hal seperti itu?" tolak ku dengan lembut. kyuhyun memang sudah beberapa kali mengajak ku untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya, tapi aku selalu menolak dengan alasan aku belum siap. padahal ada alasan yg lebih besar dari pada itu. aku, aku hanya tidak mau terlalu sakit hati jika kyuhyun suatu saat akan meninggalkan ku. kyuhyun sampai sekarang bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Victoria. bahkan dia sendiri yg mengatakan hal itu pada ku. dia memintaku untuk membantunya melupakan yeoja itu, tapi aku merasa kian hari kyu justru kian tidak bisa melupakannya. walaupun yeoja itu terang-terangan lebih memilih siwon yg notabennya adalah pemilik perusahaan yg berniat menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun tetap mencintainya dan belum bisa melupakannya hingga sekarang. kyuhyun terlihat kecewa atas penolakkan ku. "kau sebenarnya mencinta ku atau tidak sih, min? setiap aku meminta 'itu' kau selalu menolaknya" dia kelihatan sedang sedikit marah padaku. "mian, kyu bukan begitu. aku sangat mencintaimu. tapi aku hanya masih belum siap" jawabku bohong. "berhentilah berbohong. kau masih merasa ragu pada ku kan?" katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi ku. "aniyo kyu. aku mohon jangan seperti itu kyu" jawab ku dengan mata yg mulai berkaca-kaca. jika kyuhyun sudah mulai tidur dengan membelakangi ku, itu berarti dia benar-benar marah padaku. hening.. dia tidak menjawabku, ya tuhan.. dia benar benar marah padaku sekarang. aku harus bagaimana? aku memiringkan tubuhku membelakangi kyuhyun juga, aku tahu percuma saja jika aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya jika kyuhyun sedang marah seperti ini. aku menangis dalam diam. 'aku mau kyu, sebenarnya aku mau. akan ku lakukan apapun asal kau senang. aku menolak karena aku takut jika setelahnya kau akan pergi dariku dan kembali pada yeoja itu, karena aku tahu kau masih menyayangi yeoja itu. dan aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja itu' batinku sambil tetap menagis diam. hingga mimpi menjemputku.

oo00TBC00oo

Hahahahh .. akhirnya aku selesai juga bikin chap1

minta review-nya ya readers.. hahaha #ngarep

oke, chap2 masih loading proses..

silahkan ditunggu pesanannya #plakk

```GOMAWO buat yg udah baca & kasih review buat ff ini```


End file.
